


No Words Needed Between Us

by Ignis_Dreams



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis_Dreams/pseuds/Ignis_Dreams
Summary: This is a Mute!Akira AU pretty much and Yusuke tries to be supportive





	No Words Needed Between Us

_**Yusuke** : I will be stopping by LeBlanc today. The rain and the atmosphere in the cafe should provide a good enviroment. _

Akira blinked his eyes a few times as he saw the message pop up on his phone. It was a rainy Sunday morning and he did not feel like getting up at that moment. It was six in the morning anyways, he didn't even know why Yusuke was messaging him at this time. 

"Just go back to sleep." Morgana said from the end of the bed, "You don't have to answer right away."

Akira sighed and put his phone in the position it was in before. As much as he would like to respond right here right now, it was too early to get up on a Sunday. 

\----

A few hours later, Akira awoke again from the sounds from the cafe downstairs. He stretched out his arms and let out a yawn, feeling a bit more refreshed. It seemed Morgana was already up, as he was sitting at his usual spot. Raindrops continued to fall outside, falling on his roof and the windows downstairs. 

Once Akira managed to get a change of clothes, he grabbed his phone and headed downstairs, remembering Yusuke mentioned visiting LeBlanc. Morgana didn't follow, but Akira understood why. Morgana didn't exactly like.. coupley stuff.

And who else did Akira see but Yusuke at the booth closest to the door, working away at a sketch. He seemed at peace, Akira almost didn't want to go over and wreck it, but, he did. He sat right beside Yusuke and attempted to be silent, yet, Yusuke decided to turn his head right as he sat down. He gave Akira a smirk, and then dug in his bag for something. Akira leaned over and saw him pulling out what seemed to be a red notebook. 

Yusuke placed the notebook on the table, along with a pen he had taken out along with it. 

"I thought it might help." Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck and pushed the notebook towards Akira. 

Akira slid the notebook and pen closer to himself and decided to look inside. It was completely blank. He uncapped the pen and started to write. 

_Thanks_

Yusuke looked over his shoulder to see the words written on the paper.

"No thanks is needed." Yusuke replied, content on his face. One fact Akira learnt while with Yusuke was he loved being complimented and/or thanked. Akira went back to the paper.

_What were you drawing?_

It was a question asked out of curiosity, Akira had always been somewhat interested in Yusuke's art, so he loved to see what he would make next. As Yusuke read his note, he grabbed his sketchbook a bit more possessively. 

"I..." Yusuke cleared his throat, "I'd rather not show works-in-progress of this piece." 

Akira nodded.

_I look forward to seeing the final product then_

He knew if Yusuke had made a decision about something art-related, he would stick to it. As much as he wanted to insist, he was slightly afraid to push it. Yusuke nodded back at him, almost in approvial. 

_Coffee?_

"That would be nice, thank you." Yusuke went back to his sketch as Akira got up to get him a coffee. 

"You better clean up after kid." Sojiro told him as he headed behind the counter, "And take it upstairs, please. I know I can trust the cat but I'd rather have someone watching him." 

Akira gave Sojiro a thumbs up as he headed to the coffee, looking at all the labels to find the blend he was searching for. Once he found it, he got right to work. 

\-----

Akira, around ten minutes later, headed back to the booth, two coffees in hand. Once the coffees were out of his hand and on the table, he went straight to the notebook.

_The boss asked us to head up to the attic_

As soon as Yusuke had read the message, he stuffed the notebook, pen and his own sketchbook into his bag and picked it up. He nodded then grabbed one of the cups while Akira grabbed the other.

\-------

Once they were upstairs, there was a pleasant silence between them. It seemed as if the two never needed words to speak to each other. Though Akira sometimes worried this was because Yusuke was irritated since he couldn't talk, he soon learned Yusuke enjoyed the silence as well. All that could be heard was the raindrops pounding on Akira's window, the sounds from the cafe downstairs and Yusuke's pencil dragging across his sketchbook. Though it may seem like all of that would be loud or distracting, all of the sounds seemed to harmonize in a strange way. All the sounds fell into place.

Sometimes Akira wished he could contribute his own voice into the sound. That he could sing along to songs on the radio like Ryuji tended to from time to time, bicker and joke with friends without having to carry a notepad around and trying to get people's attention onto it. Akira just wanted to yell, get angry, laugh, make some sort of noise.

It seemed Yusuke noticed Akira's fustration. He knew he might aggitate Akira by asking him, but he grabbed the notebook and pen from before and placed it on Akira's lap. 

"How does it feel?"

Akira tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"You aren't obliged to tell me, but how does it feel to not be able to speak?" Yusuke asked. He figured it might be beneficial for Akira to let his feelings out. Akira instantly picked up the pen, uncapped it and started to write furiously.

_It's like being trapped in your own mind, imprisoned, no matter how much you yell or try to speak, you can't make a sound. I wish I could do the things other people could, hold a normal conversation without having to draw people's attention to a notebook, argue and debate, yell when I'm angry, laugh at someone's joke without seeming like I'm just choking. All things someone with a voice could do. Most of all, I wish I could sing or at least hum. I love the way sounds seem to naturally fall in place. I wish I could put my own voice into the mix. I've learnt piano, but it's not the same. Tones of piano keys aren't something I created. Vocals are something unique to you. Even with voice acting, people being able to tell who you are soely based off of a noise coming from your throat. That would be a dream come true for me. Being able to call a friend over when I see them at the station, something as simple as that would give me more joy than anyone could imagine. Hearing my own voice, even if II sound horrendous, would be the best moment of my life._

Akira sharply inhaled, and continued;

_I feel like I exhaust people. I wish it didn't take so much effort for other people to speak to me as well. I can tell when people are getting tired of reading my words. It's quicker to just talk rather than write. But I have no choice. No matter how hard I try, I can't speak, make out any words. I can make sounds, but they're small and it hurts to even try._

Akira let the pen rest in his hand and Yusuke catch up to his writing, and he followed up with another question.

"Do you know what caused it?" 

That's where Akira got stumped.

_My parents never looked into it much. All we know is it's something mental, something to do with how I process language. My parents could never take me to speech therapy or anything like that since they were always too busy. They travel a lot and I never got to go with them. I couldn't exactly talk back either._

Yusuke nodded his head and moved in closer to Akira. He then noticed Akira's eyes were starting to tear up. 

_I don't know if you get mad when I can't say things like a normal person would, but what I do know is that you don't try to make me talk. It seems like you're just as happy to just, sit there with me, taking in the sounds._

Akira's hands began to shake. 

_Like, there's no words needed between us._

Yusuke wasn't exactly the best with emotions, especially other people's, but from what he knew, just sitting here with Akira would be enough. 

"You don't always need words to express love, Akira. Visuals or just, being in the presence of others can express just as much." 

Akira nodded and placed the notebook and pen beside himself. Then he just completely broke down. A small, high pitched sound came from him, but it didn't sound anything like someone's voice. This must've been the small sound he mentioned earlier. Akira grabbed onto him and started crying onto his shirt as if his life depended on it. Yusuke just wrapped his arms around him. It was the most he could do right now. Akira was not in a very emotionally stable place, as this was the first time Yusuke had ever seen him truly open up to anyone, let alone cry. Akira had always seemed like that guy who never let anything bother him, like it was all just water running off of his back. This was much like the mask he wore during his time as a Phantom Thief, a disguise he put on to face his troubles.

It was how Akira coped, and Yusuke couldn't say he was much better when he lived with Madarame. He just denied it, even though he very well knew because he didn't want to believe it. 

The raindrops continued to pour down, and Akira eventually placed his head on Yusuke's shoulder to stare at his window, presumably to watch the rain fall down. 

"You mentioned you liked listening to the rain." Yusuke recalled. Whenever him and Akira texted during a rainy day (and Yusuke decided to just stay in the Kosei dorms instead of coming to LeBlanc and expose himself to the torrential downpour), Akira never failed to mention how he loved the sound of rain or even counting the raindrops that fell on his window. 

Akira nodded his head in confirmation and continued to observe the rain. As his eyes were set on the rain, Yusuke started to study Akira's hair. This wasn't unusual as Yusuke did this to almost everyone he spoke to or spent time with, he would always study some part of the person he found appealing, though it did often come off as weird. Yusuke could never resist the urge to just run his fingers through Akira's messy black hair. Though it looked a bit unorganized and scattered, it seemed to just, come together and look appealing. Almost like how Akira thought of the sounds of the cafe on a rainy day, vastly different, yet, it harmonized.

Akira let a small smirk grow across his face, he would never admit it, but he loved when Yusuke would comb through his hair. It put him at ease instantly, even made him feel safe in an odd way. He felt as if he could just float away almost. It was something Yusuke had discovered quite quickly, and internally, Akira was glad for it.

Soon enough, Akira had fallen asleep. The sound of raindrops mixed with his emotional exhausion had lulled him to sleep. Yusuke wasn't exactly sure what to do since he now had a sleeping Akira in his arms, but in the end, he simply sat there with him. Taking in the room. He had seen it many times, and pretty much had it ingrained into his memory, but he always checked if perhaps he had added something new. But this moment did not last for long as Yusuke soon felt Akira leave his previous spot on Yusuke's shoulder to look up at him. 

"Tired?" Yusuke asked. He got the usual nod in reply to his question. Yusuke leaned in and gave Akira a small kiss on his forehead, ruffling up his hair a bit in the process. Akira was quick to look over to his futon, and then back at Yusuke. 

"Do you want to sit there?" Yusuke asked, a bit of anxiety in his voice. He truly hoped that's all Akira wanted. He earned a small snicker in response from Akira, and then he nodded and got off of Yusuke. He always had a way of teasing people by just certain cues or a look in his eye. Or perhaps it was just the sort of aura Akira had. Yusuke was always puzzled as to how Akira could so easy make someone bend to his will, but that was another question for another day.

But for now, it was just time to sit together and take in the world around them as the rain slid down Akira's window. Simply sitting on an old futon with each other put them at peace, if only for a moment. A moment they wish could last a lifetime. 

Because sometimes silence or a simple feeling can mean so much more than any words could describe. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya guys liked this. I would like some critique on my writing though as I'm always looking to improve. I might expand on this AU if I decide to write another chapter or separate story in the same universe. It's short, a bit rushed, but it is what it is honestly.


End file.
